All About Us
by Sakura Rhiannon
Summary: A new girl with a dark history comes to Ouran, at first to live with her cousin: Takashi Morinozuka. Being a foreigner with a native tongue seems suspicious enough, but when she befriends Haruhi and gets them into a situation that they're framed for.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL ABOUT US**

__

_ A new girl with a dark history comes to Ouran, at first to live with her cousin: Takashi Morinozuka. Being a foreigner with a native tongue seems suspicious enough, but when she befriends Haruhi and gets them into a situation that they're framed for, the two friends suddenly quit the club and have to run for safety when it gets dangerous. Running from society and their friends, it takes a turn for the worst. So why did Tamaki and Hikaru have to follow them? Not to mention get involved. _

_**Prologue: Gone Forever**_

_Her silvery optics were void of emotion, her hands clenched tightly at her sides as the coffins were lowered into the ground forever. She heard the whispers around her, blaming her for the innocent lives lost, she knew herself, it was only partly her fault. She failed as a daughter, she flinched as the boy next to her tried to hug her, her hand pulling quickly away from the little boy's, she knew it seemed harsh, but she couldn't bear to hurt anyone else. To her it seemed like she was in an illusion and everyone knew the truth. What exactly was the truth?_

_They were gone forever, and it WAS her fault._

_They were dead and her only family was her directly related cousin Takashi and his family. They lived in Japan, this was Italy, two very different countries, and cultures. She'd fail in their society, not even the Morinozuka clan's wealth could save her._

_It had only been one week since she was laughing with her family. Only three days since the hospital called her with the news, only hours since she had realized, she screwed up, royally. Minutes ago, made the nightmare final, made it reality._

_"Miss Laurent, you'll be staying with the Morinozukas in Japan. They are your last living relatives." The director of the orphanage told her. It was like she had no choice._

_After all, Death is the finalization of life. Just like this decision was final as well._

* * *

_a/n: remember this was just the prologue, I will warn readers that the begining starts off slow, but picks up quickly after the first few intro chapters. Please Read and Review, all types welcomed. _


	2. They Say don't trust

**ALL ABOUT US**

_A new girl with a dark history comes to Ouran, at first to live with her cousin: Takashi Morinozuka. Being a foreigner with a native tongue seems suspicious enough, but when she befriends Haruhi and gets them into a situation that they're framed for, the two friends suddenly quit the club and have to run for safety when it gets dangerous. Running from society and their friends, it takes a turn for the worst. So why did Tamaki and Hikaru have to follow them? Not to mention get involved._

**An: I am so sorry, I tried to keep them in character but they're slightly out of it at parts, and I meant to put this in the summary, but it is definitely AU. Responses to reviews will be sent personally through email (Dur) **

**They Said Don't Trust You: Chapter 1**

She sat down on the soft bed in one of the largest rooms in the west wing of the Morinozuka Mansion. She looked at the dark green trimmed mirror, a girl stared back with emotionless clear grey eyes, and black hair curling to her chest. "The start of my new life." She scoffed at the mirror getting off the bed to unpack her belongings. She fished out several photographs of Italy, and her family, friends and life from her past. She set them on the dresser in a color scheme pattern. Black and white, Sepia, Tungsten and the typical color shots. Next to them she set down her camera. A knock on the door had disturbed her silent unknown thoughts.

"Takashi?" She inquired at the quiet figure in the doorway.

"Kaylin, my friends from school are here." her nearly identical cousin grunted. She looked at him, his dark almost black eyes looked bored, he was exceedingly tall, in comparison to herself. They also shared the same hair color, such as his father's sister; her mother. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by six voices.

"That's your cousin?" A tall boy (well all of them except for two were tall) with black hair and glasses asked first.

"She's from Italy? But she looks just like you, a bit shorter but still." Another tall boy with blonde hair and violet eyes commented.

"Mother would want to use her for a model." Two auburn haired, cat eyed twins remarked.

"Kay-tan, it's nice to see you again, I'm sorry to hear about your loss." A small boy with blonde hair and bright blue orbs for eyes bounced up to her holding a light pink stuffed bunny, "Do you want to hold Usa-chan?"

"Hunni-sempai, I don't think she'd want to at the-" the final voice was much more feminine then the others, the girl was about the same height as herself, with brown hair and large doe eyes.

Kaylin sighed leaning down to the small boy's height. "I would love to hold Usa-chan, Mitsukuni." She smiled softly.

Takashi just nodded. "Who are you?" She asked the remaining five unfamiliar faces.

"Kay-tan This is Ootori Kyouya, Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru, and Fujioka Haruhi-chan." Huni-sempai smiled and pointed to the order of who spoke first.

"It's about time I've met you." Kay greeted them with a smile, not prepared to be tackled.

"SHE IS SO ADORABLE! Mother can we keep her?" Tamaki cooed at Kyouya leaving Kay a little uncomfortable.

Kyouya sent her a look, then to Mori with an eyebrow arched over the rim of his glasses. "No."


	3. You me We, us

**ALL ABOUT US**

__

_A new girl with a dark history comes to Ouran, at first to live with her cousin: Takashi Morinozuka. Being a foreigner with a native tongue seems suspicious enough, but when she befriends Haruhi and gets them into a situation that they're framed for, the two friends suddenly quit the club and have to run for safety when it gets dangerous. Running from society and their friends, it takes a turn for the worst. So why did Tamaki and Hikaru have to follow them? Not to mention get involved._

**CHAPTER 3: You me, we Us**

So it had turned out that the "Host Club" had only stopped by to meet the new arrival. After that look from Kyouya, Kaylin was relieved when they had left. Not that she hadn't enjoyed Haruhi's and Hunni's presences. Another female and Hunni's child-like attitude made her more relaxed. The twins on the other hand, had begun to ask questions about her pictures, and the camera. She felt invaded. It was that night, when talking to the silent Statue as Kay referred to Takashi, affectionately, that she cried, but she still kept silent about how the tradegy happened. Mori had just ran his hand through her hair like he'd do when they were younger and he went to visit her. His cousin had been asleep for a long time now, he glanced around the room, more specifically at her pictures. She wasn't in a single shot, which led him to think she took them. He stood up tucking her into the bed leaving a note for Kaylin to read in her waking minutes. Mori went over to the pictures, one sticking out in particular, because he was in it.

_Flashback  
_

_Kaylin and her brother, they looked so different, that it was hard to believe they were twins. Jase had wild brown hair with bright green eyes, Kay with short black hair, her eyes were almost as dark as rain clouds, she was mad at him for allowing her bunny to run away. (It came back at the end of the day) and Himself? _

_He was the one hiding Jase from his scheming sister, but at the moment of seeing her twin quiver with fear, she whipped out her camera that was always on her person and took a snapshot of the boys. "Linny, that's not fair, your bunny loves you, it'll come back." and sure enough, as Jase said that a snow white dwarf rabbit hopped out of the bush to it's over.  
_

_Present_

Mori sighed, this must have been the last picture she took, because a month after he went back to Japan, the incident happened. A week later, was this second. Kaylin sleeping restlessly in her new room, and him going back to his room. His mind raced with memories as he went on his computer.

Oceanstwist sent message at 10:35:03 PM.

Mori, What is your cousin hiding? I can't find any info on her. I didn't even read it in your records that you had an Italian cousin. -Kyouya.

Silent Statue sent message at 10:36:10 Mhn. Don't snoop then.

PrincleyCharming joined chat.

Mori, maybe Kaylin can be a waitress for the club? Do you think She'd have fun? It might get her mind off of things.

Yaoitwin2:

Tono, she might need to do other things first, like get situated in Japan. .

Silent Statue:

Mhn.

Twistedpoison:

Kaoru, why are you so concerned about her? You don't know what she needs. (If you couldn't have guessed, he was brooding because his twin happens to be compassionate)

BunniHuni3:

Hika-chan should calm down.. Kay-tan has a lot going on her mind, she doesn't need us talking about her.

Silent Statue:

Mitsukuni, brush your teeth, I'm going to bed.

Silent Statue left room at 10:45:59.

With that he had fallen asleep quite quickly.

Unfortunately for the two high schoolers, morning couldn't have come faster. Mori was up at the crack of dawn in the dojo for early morning training. Kay had slept until seven when one of the maids had requested her to come down for breakfast.


	4. So We'll Fall

**ALL ABOUT US**

_A new girl with a dark history comes to Ouran, at first to live with her cousin: Takashi Morinozuka. Being a foreigner with a native tongue seems suspicious enough, but when she befriends Haruhi and gets them into a situation that they're framed for, the two friends suddenly quit the club and have to run for safety when it gets dangerous. Running from society and their friends, it takes a turn for the worst. So why did Tamaki and Hikaru have to follow them? Not to mention get involved._

**Chapter 3: So We'll Fall**

"M'lady, you will be attending Ouran starting today." Kay mocked the maid that gave her that warning, along with the most hideous yellow dress with white trimmings and a little thin red ribbon at the neck. She sighed looking out the window of the Limo as it was stopped infront of the Haninozuka Estate, waiting for the little blond bubble of energy.

As if on cue. "Ohayou Kay-tan." Hunni beamed at her with Usa-chan in his arms. She couldn't help but return the smile. Her cousin still the Silent Statue, as always. She blinked as she watched the smaller boy cuddle up to him.

The ride to the Academy was uneventful, Hunni ate several cookies, claiming it to be his breakfast, Takashi was quiet, and Kay had been zoning out, in her own space, Usa-chan was sitting on her lap.

"Kay-tan, come to the Third Music Room, after classes." Hunni had reminded her. Takashi gave her a brief hug and left the Italian girl stressed out.

It took her a long time to find her new classroom, 2-A located on the second level of the grand building. Kay took a seat silently in the back. She ignored the other students that had came in early. Two faces she meant to ignore specifically. Ootori Kyouya and Suoh Tamaki. Unfortunately they had other plans.

"Hello, princess." The hyper-active blond whispered deeply in her ear. "How are you this glorious morning?" He beamed when Kay turned to look at him. He blinked his blue-purple eyes at her. His smile wavered for a moment, but he recovered.  
She had ignored the two boys until lunch time. Ootori Kyouya sauntered to her desk as she began writing a letter in Italian. "Why are you here?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Didn't Takashi tell you? My family was killed." She responded automatically never taking her eyes off the paper in front of her. "Takashi is my only family, hence why I am here"

Kaylin's blunt response left Kyouya silent, trying to comprehend her emotions in that statement, but her tone was so dead panned, that he was beginning to get a head ache from her. She looked up at him finally, "Anything else, Kyouya-san?"

"How do you know Japanese so well?" A new voice entered, a third student, one she hadn't talked to yet, being her first day. The new boy looked nice at least. "I mean, you lived in Italy all your life, and speak fluent Japanese?" He smiled.

"She's Morinozuka's cousin, she probably learned it from her parents, you would know that, Kotaru-kun, if you listened intstead of gaped at her." A girl chuckled at the boy. Kaylin smiled at them supressing a chuckle herself. "I am, Sutsue Akemi. Ake-chan, is fine though." She held her hand out for a handshake, which Kaylin returned.

The rest of the day went by fast, Kaylin barely paid attention, even though she understood the lessons. "Kaylin, come on. Mori told us to bring you to the third Music room with us." Tamaki beamed, not hesitating to pull her at an alarming speed up the stair case and down the hall, take a right, a left, two doors down. "Here we are!" He grinned pushing her into the room, and walking with poise, and Kyouya behind him into the room. He looked at the girl he pushed onto one of the twins.

"Ouch." Kaylin groaned as she sat up, looking at the boy. "Sorry, he (She pointed to Tamaki) pushed me in her." she got up holding a hand out to the boy, unable to tell if it was either Hikaru or Kaoru.

"Kaylin, Hikaru, are you two okay?" Haruhi said stepping into the room behind Kyouya, and just in time to catch the commotion. "Sempai, you should be more gentle." She scolded, sending the Prince to his corner to grow mushrooms.

The other twin rushed from the couch to his brother's side. "Hikaru!" He gasped, kneeling next to him. The fangirls on the opposite couch from where Kaoru was resting lazily, squealed. "Are you hurt"

Hikaru's fingers trailed on his brother's face. "I'm fine, dear brother, I'm sorry for scaring you." He smiled with compassion to Kaoru, who faked a blush, cueing more squeals.

"So this is the Host club..." Kaylin stated as Mori approached her.

"Your face is red, Lin." Mori replied, his hand on her forehead. He grunted. "Go lay down." He ordered.

"I-I'm fine." She hissed slapping his hand away from her head. She took a seat at the window sill, hearing questions about her, from some of the guests. She rolled her eyes at everything going on.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, who is that? Is she with one of the hosts?" Some of the girls asked the twins.

Kyouya recieved questions such as "Why is she in here, if not to enjoy company"

"She's your cousin?" Girls asked Mori and Hunny.

For Haruhi and Tamaki, they still entertained their guests.

It was late by the time, Mori's limo had dropped off their other cousin. He turned to her with a very stern look. "I don't want you falling for anyone in the club." She nodded, knowing his reason. She couldn't afford to get anyone involved.


	5. We Must

_**ALL ABOUT US**_

_A new girl with a dark history comes to Ouran, at first to live with her cousin: Takashi Morinozuka. Being a foreigner with a native tongue seems suspicious enough, but when she befriends Haruhi and gets them into a situation that they're framed for, the two friends suddenly quit the club and have to run for safety when it gets dangerous. Running from society and their friends, it takes a turn for the worst. So why did Tamaki and Hikaru have to follow them? Not to mention get involved._

**Chapter 4: We Must.**

Within the past month of attending Ouran, her schedule had become so redundant, she could do it with her eyes closed. Classes were basic, pathetically simple, compared to the ones she took back home. After school, she'd work as a waitress for the Host Club, well the only waitress but still.

Wearing the french maid costume, currently in her hands was a silver tray, with fine china upon it filled with tea. "Hikaru, Kaoru, would either of you like some tea?" She asked to the twins, she still had trouble telling who was who, but she was starting to get used to them.

"Mou, Kaylin, you should know the answer to that by now," Kaoru chuckled standing up to take the two cups from her to hand one to Hikaru. The other brother let out a long sigh, "I'm getting bored with the same girls." Hikaru whined.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Haruhi, and smiled sitting down next to her female friend. "Tired, Kay-chan?" Haruhi took the tray from Kay and set it on the table. "Sit down." Kaylin blinked, but sat down anyways, the twins had came over as well, Kaoru, well the one she thought was Kaoru next to her, and Hikaru on the otherside. "Ne, Haruhi, what are we doing this weekend." Nope Hikaru was next to her.

"Nothing, you all have that party, and Tamaki invited me to be his guest." Haruhi reminded them, then turned to Kay. "Do you have a dress yet?" "Why shop at boutiques? Just come see our mother." The twins grinned in unison.

That's how the two girls, the twins and Takashi, and Tamaki found theirselves at the Hitachiin Manor that evening. "Kaoru, Hikaru, welcome home. Haruhi-chan! Suoh-san, Mori-san, weclome." She looked at the new girl, hiding slightly behind one of her sons, and Takashi, though being at 5 foot 7, she was a little tall to hide. "Who is this"

Kaylin raised an eyebrow. "Mother, this is Mori's cousin from Italy, Kaylin...Laurent?" Kaoru pointed to her. She pushed his hand away and bowed to the woman.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, your fashion line is very popular in Italy"

Yuzura's eyes sparkled as she pulled the two girls into two rooms. She whistled and two maids, twins had appeared. "Yes Ma'am"  
"These two need dresses, I have several ideas for them, but they'll need help." The maids saluted her order. Yuzura disappeared with her two sons behind her to find the perfect dresses.

"I can't wait to see my daughter dressed up!" Tamaki cooed, Mori just grunted. The twin devils returned with a mysterious grin.

"Wa-ah! HEY DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kay yelled from one of the rooms. The bickering lasted a good five minutes before she gave in, to be dressed.

In the other room, it was silent, Haruhi was used to the two pairs of twins. The maids emerged from the rooms. "Misters, Ma'am, we present princesses." They bowed and as if on cue, both doors open. Kaylin stepped out staring at the floor in a slim dark emerald green gown, a slit from the floor to her mid thigh on both sides of the dress. Haruhi's was the opposite, a light heavenly pink ball gown accentuated her petite frame.

"I thought a little of heaven and Earth would fit the lovely ladies, unlike my Heaven and Hell sons." Yuzura joked with the two red head boys. She looked at Tamaki. "A white tux with sky blue trimmings will be perfect to go with your date." She turned to her sons with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you going with?" She demanded an answer.

"Yoruichi Mayako," Hikaru grumbled looking at the ground. Kaoru blinked at his other half. _How come he didn't tell me?_ "Why I'm not bringing a guest. I am the escort." He grinned to Kaylin with a silly wink.

She understood. "Actually, Kaoru will be my guest for the evening, after all it's party in my honor." Kaylin smiled.


End file.
